Living Legacy
by Mayuko-chan
Summary: Traduction. "Tu es la preuve vivante de mon existence." C'est ce qu'à dit Zack avant de mourir. Il est maintenant temps pour Cloud de transmettre tout ça. One-shot


Bonjour!

Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction anglaise, Living Legacy, écrite et publié par **Teekoness.**

Cette traduction est réalisé suite à son approbation du projet.

L'histoire n'est donc absolument pas de moi, puisque je ne fais que la traduire.

Il s'agit d'un one-shot dont l'histoire se passe **quatre à cinq ans après les événements** de FF VII Advent Children.

A partir de cette ligne, ce n'est plus qu'une banale traduction.

xXx

_**Living Legacy**_

Ca faisait bien longtemps maintenant que Cloud avait visité la tombe de Zack pour la dernière fois, et la morsure du froid vent d'hiver ainsi que les étendus blanches infinis contrastaient fortement avec la chaleur brûlante et les couleurs pastels de jaune et beige habituelles de l'étendu désertique qu'il traversait.

La dernière fois, il avait apporter quelque-unes des fleurs d'Aerith, et les y avaient plantés. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une idée de Tifa, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été un peu hésitante à proposer. En effet, elle avait à peine connue Zack et elle s'inquiétait du fait que les fleurs risquait de se flétrir et de mourir sur cette terre désolée. Mais Cloud avait aimé l'idée et, bien qu'il ne voyait aucune fleur actuellement, il aimait à penser qu'elles dormaient simplement sous la neige, attendant des jours meilleurs.

Il avait également une autre différence importante.

"C'est _son_ épée?" murmura Denzel.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et, alors que Cloud avait à peine arrêté Fenrir, le garçon, à présent adolescent, sauta littéralement du véhicule et se dirigea directement où la Buster Sword était planté dans le sol. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait probablement sauté dessus, mais Cloud lui avait appris quelques habiletés du maniement de l'épée, ainsi que le respect à apporter aux armes. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de la toucher, les mains de Denzel s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de l'épée, comme figé dans l'espace, accrochés à l'aura même de l'arme.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a tranché un Leviathan en deux avec ça?" demanda Denzel.

"En vérité, non."

"Mais tu avais dit…"

"D'après Zack, son épée est resté coincé à mi-chemin, donc il l'a coupé en trois plutôt." Il était pratiquement certain que ce n'était que c'était une invention de Zack. Si ça avait été vrai, Zack n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter de leurs poursuivant de la ShinRa, puisqu'il aurait eu un ennemi bien plus conséquent à ses trousses : l'intégralité du Wutai aurait réclamé son sang. Mais qui sait? Il avait vu des choses bien plus étranges dans sa propre vie.

Cloud se dirigea à son tour vers la Buster Sword et la sorti de terre d'un coup sed. D'un mouvement fluide, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, afin de faire tomber le gros de la neige et de la poussière qui la parsemait tandis que Denzel l'observait émerveillé. Il était bon de voir Denzel si enthousiaste. Le jeune garçon avait eu un vie bien plus difficile qu'elle ne devrait l'être pour les enfants de son âge. Perdre ses parents dans l'incident du Secteur 7, le météore, les géostigma, les Incarnés... Mais il avait réussi à continuer d'avancer malgré cela, et c'était l'une des choses pour lesquels Cloud était fier de lui.

"Tu sais, c'est ici que ça s'est passé. C'est ici qu'il est mort. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il a probablement combattu plus d'une centaines de poursuivant afin d'assurer ma sécurité. Il a en quelque sorte réussi et, quand ça a été fini, quand il ne pouvait plus combattre, il m'a laissé tout ce qu'il lui restait : ses espoirs et ses rêves. Tout m'a été transmis." déclara Cloud, d'un voix faible, basse. Il avait choisi ses mots avec soin, tout avait été prévu pour cet instant. A présent, il offrait la poignée de la Buster Sword à Denzel.

Le garçon l'observa, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant jusqu'à ce qu'ils paraissent sur le point de se révulser.

Il repoussa alors violemment l'épée, comme si elle était empoisonné.

"Tu reparts encore, c'est ça?" déclara Denzel "Tu avais dis que tu ne referais plus jamais ça! Jamais!"

"Denzel, je ne voulait pas blesser..."

_"Tu avais promis!_"

"Ce n'est pas ce que..."

"Si tu pars, je vais... Je vais..." bégaya Denzel tout en cherchant une réponse valable. Il en trouva finalement une et, après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps et respiré profondément, il lança son ultimatum : "_Je le dirais à Tifa!_"

En dépit du fait que l'adolescent le regardait fermement avec des yeux perçants, Cloud sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. De tous les monstres, démons ou autres horreurs cosmiques avec lesquels Denzel aurait pu le menacer, il avait choisi Tifa!

Son amusement fût cependant de courte durée quand il réalisa que Denzel avait sorti son téléphone. Rapidement, il agrippa le bras de l'ado. "Attend un peu" dit-il alors que Denzel le fixait avec défiance, son doigt juste au dessus du bouton d'appel rapide pour le Seventh Heaven.

Ok, peut être que le dire à Tifa était une menace valide. Elle en serait ravie.

Denzel l'observait du coin de l'oeil, suspicieux. Finalement, il en déduit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat et se détendit quelque peu. "Eh bien?" demanda t-il.

Cloud le relâcha et se détendit à son tour. "Je ne voulait pas que tu comprennes ça comme ça. Vois-tu, je... nous... Zack et moi, n'avons jamais réellement eu cette chance. On commençait seulement à réellement devenir amis. Enfin, _on était_ amis, mais on commençait tout juste à être proche. C'est à ce moment là que _tout_ à commencer. Sephiroth est devenu fou, Nibelheim a brûlé, Hojo nous a enfermés, et enfin, on s'est échappés. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, raconta t-il. Au final, Zack a dû tout gérer alors que j'étais totalement inuti.._._" Il s'arrêta au mot 'inutile', se forçant à le ravaler, il pressa la surface froide de la Buster contre son front, tout en laissant son regard suivre les petites rainures craquelés de la lame. Blessée. Abîmée. Mais jamais brisée. Jamais. "…A ce moment-là, j'étais incapable de lui fournir de l'aide. Alors, juste avant qu'il ne meurt, il m'a confié son épée, son héritage. Il m'a tout confié, et ça m'a semblé tellement incroyablement lourd. Je ne m'en pensais pas digne, pas capable... Est-ce que je suis clair?"

"Un peu," répondit Denzel prudemment.

Cloud lui lança un petit sourire. "Ce que tu as à comprendre, Denzel, c'est que ça m'as pris du temps, mais finalement, j'ai appris que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de penser. Je ne devais pas le considéré comme un poid à porter. C'était une aide. Ca me rendait fort lorsque tout semblait perdu... Je pense, que si nous en avions eu le temps, Zack me l'aurait appris."

Pour la seconde fois, il présenta la garde à Denzel. "Si tu le veux, j'aimerais te l'apprendre."

Denzel observa la garde, son visage s'éclairant peu à peu : "C'est vrai? Tu ne pars pas?"

"Pas si j'en ai le choix."

Denzel prit la Buster Sword, s'affaissant quelque peu sous son poids, avant de ressentir une grande satisfaction. Il se retourna et commença à balayé l'espace avec l'arme, raidissant ses membres sous l'effort. Il se redressa, espaça ses pieds et releva l'épée, se mettant en garde. Puis, maniant l'épée avec précaution, comme si elle était faite de glace, il s'essaya à quelques exercices de maniement, constatant que l'épée, encore bien aiguisée, coupait l'air sans effort.

L'adolescent s'arrêta au milieu d'un de ces mouvements et regarda Cloud. Il demanda : "Tu penses que ça le dérangerait?"

"Pas le moins du monde." Et c'était vrai. Et pour ce qui était de marquer l'endroit, eh bien... il y avait toujours les fleurs, dont les petites touches vertes, encore à moitié enterrés, commençait néanmoins à trouver leur chemin à travers la neige. _Exactement comme toi, Zack. Tu apportais toujours de la chaleur, et de la bonne humeur, où que tu ailles_. Pourquoi cet endroit aurait-il été différent?

Il se pencha en avant, et malgré les protestations de Denzel, ébouriffa le jeune homme.

"Viens, Denzel, dit-il, on rentre."

"Je peux conduire?"

"Non."

"Mais j'ai presque quatorze ans! Il y a des gamins de _dix ans _qui ont le droit de conduire des tracteurs et autres trucs du genre dans les Plaines. J'irais doucement, promis!"

"Non."

"Mais _Cloud_!"

"Sois patient." Cloud observa le visage de la l'adolescent qui était tiraillé entre deux expression : l'excitement, après qu'il ait placé la Buster dans l'un des nombreux compartiments de la moto, et la déception de ne pas pouvoir piloter la dites moto. C'était quelque chose qui apportait du réconfort et de la chaleur dans le coeur de Cloud.

Il avaient le temps. Peut être qu'un jour, Denzel suivrait son propre chemin seul, mais avec de la chance, ça ne serait pas avant de nombreuses années.

Jusque là, il vivrait l'héritage de Zack ensemble.

xXx

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cette traduction... Je la reprendrais sûrement un jour à l'occasion.

J'ai tenu à traduire cette fic car Zack est un personnage que j'adore, et même si on ne fait que parler de lui ici, j'adore la façon dont l'hommage lui est rendu.

J'espère que cette traduction permettra à d'autres que moi de s'intéresser à ce One-shot vraiment sympa.

Merci de laisser un petit commentaire si vous décelez de grosses fautes (ou tout simplement, si vous avez envie d'en laisser un!^^).


End file.
